Nightmare
by ForeverHoneyBee
Summary: Ciel has a nightmare about a certain dead Trancy.  Sort of AU, but not extremely.  I did it for a thing in English.  R&R please.  Rated T just to be safe.  One - shot.


Hi guys I'm back at my grandmas where I can write, and I figured that I could write a story I've had done for a while. Its a Kurushitsuji/Black Butler fic (my first) that I did for an English assignment a while ago. Um I'm using notepad because theres nothing else to use so don't judge me on any spelling mistakes. Um this might not be the best story in existance so I'll take constructive critisim, but no flames please. Enjoy! (Major spelling mistakes are due to the fact that I don't have spell check, and because I have a major headache and don't want to reread the whole thing)

Earl Ciel Phantomhive, patriarch to the Phantomhive estate, was having a nightmare. In the nightmare, he was in a maze, similar to the one at the Tranzy manor. He walked the path lined in gold and filled with a cornucopia of white roses. The other passages of the maze were dark, mysterious and lined with blue roses. He stopped at one of the forks in the path and looked once at the path he'd been travelling and once at the dark path.  
>Deviating from his original course, he followed the blue roses, straying further from saftey. Ciel wasn't normally afraid of the dark, but that was when his butler was around; now he only had silence, and his breath. After about ten minutes, he heard something. At first it was an inaudible sound, bur then he heard it.<br>"Sugar into salt; water into wine; Golden into navy; creatures into corpses, and diamond into ruby... that is what makes a Trancy butler." The insipid voice said, then repeated itself, over and over again. As ciel got closer, the voice got louder until itt was practically shouting at him. Finally he couldn't take it anymore,  
>"Shut up!" He screamed at the voice; it stopped. He began walking again, in the quiet until he tripped. He sar up andlooked at what he'd tripped over, and gasped at the inmeffable site before him. It was his parents, their bodies cahrred from the fire that claimed they're lives. He backed up, his face going morae pallid than it already was, and he turned and ran as fast asn he could go in the darkness. More bodies lkie his parents were were sprawled across the ground, but now he ne knew what to looke for, his movements were docile. The charred smell that was eminating from them was horrid. he wanted to gey away from this thing; to get away from this presage. he closed his eyeseyes and ran, sucumbing to tremulousmess as images of death swam through hjis mind. Finally out of breath, he stopped and opened his eyes. in front of him was a familiar site. Alois Trance, looking animated as ever, despite ecent activities, was lounging on a stone bench, and standing behind him was his butler Claude, in all his odious, depressing glory. Despite his cold taciturn nature, ciel was very intuitive and could tell something wasn't right. One of the main reasons was because Alois Trance was suppose to be dead. Thge boy looked as plebian as he ever did, save for the hollow circles under his eyes, and the fact that his eyes themselveswere a deep, bright scarlet, like blood. He smiled widely when he saw ?Ciel staring at him, as if he was waiting for something to happen. He nodded in aprobation and the scared boyhesitantly moved forward, his perserverance preventing him from stoppping.<p>

Ciel was an arms length away when Alois Grabbed his habnd and pulled him closer so that he was sitting next to the boy.  
>"Hello Ciel, howe are you Are you hungry, would you like Claude to fetch us some snacks?" The boy snapped his fingers and his butler left with a churlish expression on his face, leaving the two boyus together alone. Ciel was silent, not likeing the situation or the way Alkois was looking at him.  
>"So Ciel, do you know why I disappeared?" He stated in a phlegmatic voice. He sounded like he was dreaming. Then he started yelling. "Its all your fault Ciel! Your fault!" Ciel silently let him vent his rage. , before the boy started sobbing into Ciels chest, clinging to the boy avariciously, as if he was a lifeline. All around them, everything started turning into feathures, black feathures, as dark as night. Alois looked up from Ciels shoulder and stared in horror. "No, Ciel please. Don't wake up! Your waking up! Ciel no!" the crying boy had also started to turen to feathures, thiough instead of black feathures, they were white. White as fresh fallen snow.<br>"Young master, itst time to wake up." He heard his own butlers voice calling him out of the dream. His eyes snapped open, and he was confused. he was sure it had been real. He pinched his arm just to be sure.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Down in the dining room, Ciel thought over his dream again. Alois Trance was dead, and Ciel knew his own imagination wasn't creative enough to make one up, so what if... no it couldn't possibly be true. Unleww...  
>"Sebastian?" His butler looked at him "Yes, my lord?" Ciel hesitated before prodeeding with his question.<br>"?Is it possible, that when Alois' and my soul were trapped together, that he may have left a part of his soul behind with my own?" The thought seemed ridiculous.  
>Sebastian put on hgis best condesending smirk, "What do you think, young master?" His eyes gleaming red. In the back of Ciels mind, he heard the slightest bit of insane laughter and shuttered.<p>

THE END  
>I hope you liked it, and like i said before, No Flames. <p>


End file.
